


Art: Blank Pages

by Seleya889 (Hinky_Hippo)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Tony Exit Story, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinky_Hippo/pseuds/Seleya889
Summary: Tony has resigned from NCIS; in part to ensure the safety of those he cares about and also having realized he and Gibbs can no longer work together. What happens next for Tony and for the MCRT in the days, weeks, and months after his resignation?Second installment of the "Turning the Page" trilogy





	Art: Blank Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/gifts).



Many, many thanks to [Elbeeinthewild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbeeinthewild/pseuds/Elbeeinthewild) for allowing me to provide art for this amazing work! It is hard to imagine this is your first work ever! The NCIS fandom is enriched by all of your incredible contributions. I hope your muse continues to inspire you!

 

Each part of the Turning the Page series immediately follows its predecessor. Please, be sure to read them in order.

 

Blank Pages is the second part of the Turning the Page trilogy. Enjoy!

 

Link to [Blank Pages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551078): [https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551078https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551078](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551078)

Link to the entire [Turning the Page](https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430) trilogy: [https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430](https://archiveofourown.org/series/582430)

 


End file.
